brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Weight/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby and Tim are jogging through a park. Moby pulls ahead. Tim stops, exhausted, and calls to Moby. TIM: Wait. Wait up. Tim puffs heavily, out of breath. Moby stops, turns around, and walks back to Tim. He takes Tim by the hand. MOBY: Beep. Moby resumes his jogging, dragging Tim along. TIM: Aaagh! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I have a weight problem, and it really bugs me that I can't stay on a diet. I try not to eat a lot, but I just can't lose weight. From, Muneerah. Tim and Moby sit on a bench TIM: It's really tough to lose weight, and it's not necessarily a good idea to diet while you're still growing. That's something for a doctor to decide. But if you are overweight, there are some things you can do to feel better about yourself and live a healthier life. Everyone's body type is different, and no one type is better than the others. An animation shows a crowd of various genders, races, and body types. TIM: Body type is determined by genetics. Usually your body will look a lot like one or both of your parents' bodies. Images show a strand of DNA and a family tree connecting a mother and father to a child. TIM: There are three general body types. Ectomorphs have small frames with long, lean muscles. Mesomorphs are muscular and athletic, with a medium-sized frame and wide shoulders. Endomorphs have rounder bodies with a medium to large frame. Images show the three body types Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. Tim stands next to a large woman. TIM: Not necessarily. I'm sort of an ectomorph, and Sascha here's kind of an endomorph. And Sascha, well, Sascha beat me at the100-meter dash just yesterday, actually. Sascha smiles. TIM: Eating well is important if you want to keep your body working at its best. Images show various types of food inside a refrigerator. TIM: A balanced diet is one that includes a mixture of fruits, vegetables, grains, meats or fish, and dairy. Images show all of the different foods that make up a balanced diet. TIM: And make sure you're eating the right amount. Starving yourself or eating until you're ready to explode just isn't healthy. Side by side images show a thin person who is under-eating and a heavy person who is overeating. TIM: Once you start to make healthy eating choices, it becomes a habit. Moby is in the kitchen, holding an apple. TIM: Then there's exercise. Exercise increases the fitness of the heart and respiratory system and reduces blood pressure. An animation shows the legs of people running. TIM: It also helps to build muscle, reduce stress, and release endorphins, chemicals in your brain that make you feel good. When you start eating right and exercising as a kid, you're likely to keep doing that all your life. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, if you do eat a healthy diet and you do exercise regularly but you don't lose weight, it may be that your body is right where it wants to be. Despite what everyone seems to be telling you, you don't have to be thin to be happy. Silhouettes show the ectomorph, mesomorph, and endomorph body types. Then smiley faces appear atop all three silhouettes. TIM: It's all about accepting the body you have and making choices that keep it healthy. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What do you mean? My head is not extremely big. Besides, if it were, that would be okay. Moby hands Tim a very large baseball cap. MOBY: Beep. Tim frowns at Moby. TIM: Go away. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts